During operation of a mining machine, such as, for example, a roof bolter, dust is generated due to performance of drilling and bolting tasks. The dust is collected and transported from a dust generation area proximate to a drill mast of the roof bolter, to a dust delivery area which is present at a rear side of the roof bolter. Accordingly, tubes or hoses are provided along a length of the roof bolter for conveying and providing a passage for the dust and airflow from the dust generation area to the dust delivery area on the roof bolter.
Known hose designs include providing the hoses in a looped arrangement associated with some sections of the roof bolter, like a drill boom of the machine. However, the hoses of the said design have a bulky arrangement. These hoses are exposed to cuts, abrasions or premature failures during the operation of the roof bolter in a confined mine space. This may cause the roof bolter to be inoperable in compliance with government regulations, thereby further affecting machine productivity due to loss of time.
U.S. Published Application Number 2012/0024607 relates to a dust collecting device disposed circumferentially around a roof tool and in association with a roof drill bit and slidable thereon for collecting and removing the dust generated during a dry drilling operation. The dust collecting device comprises a cylinder member, a bushing, and a mounting assembly comprising a top washer, a rubber insert, and a bottom washer.